zzzzesfantrollsfandomcom-20200214-history
IllusorySimulacrum
- Regular= "what's ~up~???" - Formal= "sooo ~stylish~!!! }B)"}} |-|AB = - Regular= "go ~away~ there's ~nothing~ here!!!"}} |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Viradi Rhasen |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 8 Sweeps |Row 3 title = Caste |Row 3 info = C5B358/Yellow |Row 4 title = Trolltag |Row 4 info = illusorySimulacrum |Row 5 title = Typing Quirk |Row 5 info = Tildes for emphasis, no caps, no puncuation other than ones that end sentances |Row 6 title = Fetch Modus |Row 6 info = Charades Modus |Row 7 title = Strife Specibus |Row 7 info = flailKind |Row 8 title = Symbol |Row 8 info = Calcination }} >Enter Name. Your name is VIRADI RHASEN and not everything is as it seems! That's essentially your motto that you live by. At least in application toward yourself, as you surround yourself at all times by fake realities. Not only is it reflected in your strong interest in writing (fiction, of course, normally surreal and fantastical) and acting, but your natural talents, of which two are most notable. The first is psychic: you possess the powerful ability to create illusionary images of anything you can imagine, though the more fantastic and grander the image, the more focus and energy it takes to create. Thus, it would be far easier to produce ten images of yourself, a thing you see everyday, than a thirty foot tall beast of your own creation. Your other talent is purely natural, though: you are quite skilled in ventriloquism. Using this talent in conjunction with your ability to create illusions, you have been able to befuddle many an attacker. Why not get back to that later, though, and explore the depths of your mind? For starters, you're ambitious. Real ambitions. Prepared to do whatever you need to do to meet your ends, and you're not afraid to let those around you know it. Sure, you're a lowblood, but at least you're yellow: could be worse. Your goal, on said note, is to be an actress when you reach the fleet, and given your dramatic nature and flair for all things false, it's apparent that you won't be having problems with that: but you can't take too many chances, you know? That's why you broke off with your old FLARPing friends: seemed like they were dragging you back from your full potential, you know? While the roleplaying part of the game was certainly helpful for your, the fatal part eventually got to you, despite the fact that as you played with lowbloods only, prey to your psychic powers. You're too good to waste your talents on small time players, anyways, it was just too easy. Truth be told as well, you're not a very honest person at all, being so used to deception and false personas; lying comes just as naturally to you as telling the truth does. This all said, do you have any qualities they could be considered endearing? Well, of course, you're not some sort of 2-D villain, right? To those who you don't find a threat to your success, you're more than willing to pal around with them, perhaps collaborating on some sort of fiction adventure or quadrant related advice. Because, of course: with your winning personality and good looks, you are an absolute master of the romantic relations. … Alright, truth be told, you've never had any. And that's pretty much a huge problem. No one must ever know. You don't know why, though! You're fun, approachable, dynamic, and creative, right? Not to mention those looks again, but really, come on, people, open your eyes! Sigh- oh well. Perhaps for this reason, you take interest in shipping your friends together. If you can't have someone yet, maybe you can see if your true pairings unfold before your eyes? You would never interfere with the relationship of another, though- that would just be totally against the concept of romance, you know? Which leads us back to your interest, because now that we know your personality, we can better investigate. As it can be gathered, the bulk of your attention is spent on acting, something you have a natural affinity for. You would almost say that you feel more comfortable in character than out. Almost. Not quite. Truth be told, though, you would rather make your living as an author, spinning your webs of complex fictions (settings for which are often provided by a contact of yours), but in the future, that won't be a very good option, now will it. Oh well! A hobby can stay a hobby, another can advance to be a career. The two major ones aside, you find delight in trying your hand at various puzzle games (including riddles, problem-solving tasks, and actual puzzles) and optical illusions: they're good ways to give the mind a good stretch, you have to stay sharp! Stupid people bother you endlessly. And, of course, you often dive into classical films and works of fiction, to gain inspiration for your own ideas, but psssh. You want to do something bigger than those old dead trolls ever did. You're going to do something new, exciting, and AWESOME. Yeah! That said, you really do enjoy movies and a good book; given your loves in life, how could you not? On last notes, in combat, you make use of the flailKind, specifically one of the traditional old school medieval kind. Gotta defend yourself in the harsh, cruel world, after all. As stated, though, your power helps with that a lot. Make some clone images, throw your voice, sneak up behind the enemy and beat them to a pulp. Yeah, that's how it goes. And the hemospectrum? Haha. Really, you think the whole thing is pretty dumb: You're the one with the awesome powers, after all. But hey, it's none of your business, even if you fall on the unfortunate end of the stick. Some things just never change, and you have to take what's given, you know? >Examine Self. '---' >Examine Hive. '---' >Examine Respiteblock. '---' >Allocate Strife Specibus. '---' >Examine Fetch Modus. '--' >Do Something Awesome! '---' >Examine Abilities. >Psychic? '---' >Physical? '---' >Other? '---' >Examine Session. >Do the ---y Thing! Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia '---' * >Examine Trollslum. '---' - >Examine Traits. '---' >Examine Tropes. '---' Category:Yellow Blood Category:#Female